My Diamond
by Saturn's Silence
Summary: [AU] The rebels resources are low, their numbers are falling short. All hope seems lost. What happens when the fate of the entire gem war rests solely on one Pearl's shoulders? What is the price to pay for her loyalty to Rose Quartz? ONE-SHOT/COMPLETE


My Diamond

By: Brittglamorra

 **** **Britt: Welp. Here's a little one-shot of an alternate story of how Pink Diamond was shattered. I wrote this a long time before 'A Single Pale Rose' aired. Although I had been predicting the events of 'A Single Pale Rose' at the time too, this was another interesting theory I was playing around with. I hope you guys enjoy the story. I sought to capture the raw emotions of how Pearl would feel after assigned and carrying out such a task as she's been given within this story.**

" _Now, as the records show, Pink Diamond was shattered just outside a palanquin much like this. Witnesses say Pink had just stepped out and had only taken a few steps forward when Rose attacked her from the front! But the question no one seems to be asking is, "how?"._

 _At that time that Pink was shattered, Rose Quartz had been a recognized threat for several hundred years. There were no Rose Quartz soldiers in her entourage and none in her guard. So how did a Rose Quartz, with no business being anywhere near Pink Diamond, get so close in the first place? Where were Pink Diamond's attendants? Her Agates, Her Sapphires? And where was her Pearl? None of them saw Rose Quartz approach? Wouldn't her Sapphires have seen Rose Quartz coming? Wouldn't her Agates have tried to fight her off? Even if she had slipped passed, wouldn't her Pearl have cried out an alarm, "Watch out, My Diamond!" No, whoever did this was already close to Pink Diamond…." -Blue Zircon_

 _Truer words had never been spoken in the case of Pink Diamond...much less by one of the Diamonds higher ranked members of their court._

" _I was there. I saw it with my own eye. I watched the leader of the Crystal Gems, Rose Quartz_ shatter _Pink Diamond!"-Ruby (Eyeball)_

 _I remember those words. And...honestly they made it hurt worse. I know what they think she did. I know….what I did. I...I wish I had the courage to tell them...But what would they think of me then? Rose is gone...She can't bear the weight of their judgment anymore...But I'm still here...Even until the last moment she protected me. I think...She's still protecting me through him too..._

"Rose...You know I would do anything for you...but this? I..."

"I know you don't want to Pearl. But we need you to. I wouldn't ask you to do something like this if it wasn't absolutely necessary. But at this point you're the only one who can. She doesn't know you're on our side. You're the only one of us that can get close to her. And if you don't do this...She'll destroy the earth. She'll destroy all of us along with it. They have a whole new wave of gems coming. We've exhausted our resources. There are so few left fighting for the rebellion. This is our last chance." Rose pleaded, desperation etched in her pale features and set deep in her dark pink eyes. Pearl sighed heavily, visibly deflating. She closed her eyes for a long moment before opening them and looking up at Rose. The one whom she adored. And the one whom she could not disappoint.

"Ok. I'll do it." She relented.

"Do it for Earth. Do it for them, for this." Rose replied, gesturing to the others and the beautiful green around them. Pearl nodded weakly. Rose gently hugged her friend. She then straightened excitedly and strode off towards Bismuth and the other few remaining gems consisting of another Pearl, a Ruby, and a few Amethysts and Agates. She watched as Rose wove among them. She saw the hope and happiness on their faces...But she couldn't bring herself to muster the courage to do it for them. Nor could she care what happened to the Earth. The only thing she cared about was Rose. And she knew if the next wave arrived...Rose would be shattered. Pearl sighed and closed her soft blue eyes.

"No...I'll do it for you." She murmured very softly. And with that she turned and vanished into the trees nearby. She would do the one thing she feared more than anything else. She would return to her Diamond.

The next day just as dawn broke Pearl followed Pink Diamond into her Palanquin. She kept her head down and her eyes lowered. She looked different now. She'd changed. Her skin was now a soft pink, her hair stuck to one side. Her blue eyes were much deeper blue. She wore what resembled a one piece pink bathing suit with a transparent paler pink dress over top that flared away at the bottom and at the end of long sleeves. And on her feet, two high pink boots. Her perfect round white pearl was now tinged with a very soft pink. And she looked younger, if that was even possible for a Gem. Had Pink Diamond seen Pearl in battle, she wouldn't have recognized her even if they'd come face to face.

As Pearl felt the Palanquin jostle into motion she heard Pink muttering to herself. As she usually did since these wars had begun.

"What do they find so special in this place? It's just as homeworld once was. Just another rock to be mined...Well...I do love it here...This place has a certain...charm. That Homeworld never had...But we have gems that need creating. And armies that need forming...I have a job to do...And who are lowly gems like them to fight back? Or demand respect? There is a court...A hierarchy for a reason. Where did I go wrong? What made them become defective? I just don't understand…" As her muttering faded into an inaudible murmur, she drifted off and seemed to vanish into her own mind. Pearl peeked up at her, then out the window nervously. They were drawing close.

The other Diamonds did not know what Pink was up to. But today Pink would be meeting another gem at a certain location for news on where to launch the second attack. Pink did not want the other Diamonds to know, for they had been very insistent on her remaining on Homeworld and letting the lower gems fight their battle for them. But Pink was always one who had to fight her own battles, help her own cause and solve puzzles that raveled together in her mind. Of course, being Pink's personal Pearl, Pearl knew all of this and had relayed the information to Rose. Rose had ordered an ambush. She was waiting in the bushes where the Palanquin would stop and the others waited on the other side, where Pink's other accompanying gems would be walking. She knew by now the informant gem would be shattered or bubbled and another would have shifted their form to become the informants replica.

She grew more anxious the nearer they drew. Her stomach churned in a human like way. She thought of Pink. She'd served her for many many years. Pink had almost always been kind to her, and allowed her to learn things most Pearls' could not. Pearl almost...regretted what she had to do.

Pink indeed was not a bad gem. She was simply young as gems go. And misguided. She strove to please Blue Diamond and Yellow Diamond. Especially Yellow Diamond. She wanted their approval. She wanted to make them happy. And so she carried out her mission. Despite her carefree personality.

Pink Diamond was somewhat of a fluff head. She was always daydreaming and sometimes sickeningly joyful. Though she believed every gem had their place as she was taught, she showed them more respect and friendliness than the other Diamonds. She often befriended them. She had been a good friend to Pearl. But she could not please everyone and her priority for approval was Blue and Yellow Diamond. Therefore Pearl could not let her friendship or care for Pink distract her from her duty. But it didn't stop her from feeling sick inside. Nor did it stop the rising horror.

Soon she was losing her composure. She was breathing quickly but it went unnoticed.

"My Diamond?" she surprised herself as she spoke in a meek tone.

Pink Diamond snapped from her thoughts. She peered down at her little Pink Pearl and blinked.

"Yes Pearl?"

"Forgive my brashness, but what are we doing? This is madness… maybe we should turn back." she breathed shakily. Pink peered at her closely for a moment then gave a small chuckle.

"What's this? My brave little warrior Pearl, frightened by a few rogue gems? What's gotten into you? You're usually eager to jump into a fight. Of course we must go on. What's started is started." Pink said matter of factly. Pearl flushed and looked down. Sense flooded back to her, overriding her fear.

"I just…have a bad feeling….forgive me my Diamond. I spoke out of line."

"It's OK Pearl. Anyways. No turning back now. We're here." She stated in a light unconcerned tone. She smiled at Pearl, eyes glimmering with unspoken affection before peering back out the Palanquin window.

 _No turning back now indeed…_ Pearl thought grimly.

Soon enough Pink's attendants stood around the faux informant and Pink was descending the steps of her resting Palanquin.

No Sapphire could have foreseen the following events. In moments the clearing was swarming with rebel gems and they fought Pink's attendants viciously. Nobody paid mind to Pink at that moment. Except for one…

In those few moments Pearl suddenly lost control. Fear overcame her along with horror at what she'd been asked to do. And following that was anger. She was furious she'd been asked to do such a thing. Even if it was by Rose. No, especially by Rose! Rose knew she could simply soften her voice, pout like a puppy and Pearl would melt like butter! Pearl felt used. That anger continued to build.

There was a sharp sound, metal drawing across metal...than a horrible breaking sound. Like sword being forced through stone and glass. With horror Pearl realized what had happened and it was like everything slowed around her. The other gems were further away, focused on their own battles, save for two rubies, a sapphire and an Agate. The sapphire and Agate were fleeing. The Ruby, who's gem was where one of their eyes should be, stared in shock and horror at Pearl and Pink Diamond before leaping to its feet and fleeing out of sight...

Pearl was unaware of any sound except her own shuddering breaths. Pink was frozen, mouth hanging open in shock, eyes glazed with pain, hands raised but un-moving. She looked into Pink Diamonds eyes and saw herself reflected in the large orbs filled with terror...only she wasn't herself...She'd shifted and looked just like Rose…

As Pink fell to her knees, Pearl gasped in horror. Her form wavered and she once more looked like Pink Pearl. Pink's eyes widened further. She stared with such raw pain and betrayal that Pearl wished for nothing more than the ground to open up beneath her and swallow her whole.

"Pearl…? Why?" Pink's quiet shaken voice asked what Pearl could no longer answer. Pearl's mouth opened and closed like a fish but no sound came out. Moments later Pink poofed and the shattered remnants of her gem fell to the ground, with a quiet tinkling sound. Pearl collapsed, tears pouring down her face as she broke into ragged sobs, staring aghast at what she'd done.

Rose stood nearby, watching the scene with pain in her heart. But without saying anything she moved forwards and took the shards. Bubbling them. She then sent them away and crouched by Pearl, holding her close as she sobbed uncontrollably.

But it didn't last long. Pearl shoved Rose away, horrified that Rose had witnessed what she'd done out of anger. She rose to her feet and fled swiftly away into the trees. Rose stared after her, eyes filled with pain. She couldn't blame her...after all she'd asked her to do the unthinkable…

Later that evening Pearl sat alone on a hill, staring out over the fields untouched by the gem war. Darkness was falling. But Pearl didn't notice. She just stared blankly ahead. She felt numb. She didn't even hear Rose walk up behind her until she spoke.

"Pearl?" She breathed, staring at her dearest friend. Pearl tensed.

"Please leave me alone." she replied in a shaky voice.

"I won't." Rose stated simply. "Pearl, it's OK…"

"No its not!" Pearl interrupted sharply. "I just killed someone! Someone who I cared about. And then I let you take the blame because of my anger. What does that say of my loyalty? I'm a selfish monster...and I can't control myself." Pearl broke down, sobbing again. Rose shook her head sadly.

"Pearl it needed to be done. She wasn't bad, but she was foolish and cared more for pleasing Yellow and Blue, than letting millions of innocent lives be spared. I'm just sorry you had to be the one to do it. I am NOT sorry you took my form." Rose declared. Pearl gaped.

"How can you not be…? I was horrible! I _betrayed_ you!" Pearl now stood, shoulders hunched and head hanging. Rose calmly let out a sigh.

"I'm the leader of this rebellion. It's only right that I take the full blame. It's my responsibility to protect you all. And that means if there's a price to be paid it shall be mine to pay. I wanted that...I just couldn't get close enough to her." Rose said quietly. Pearl shook her head and swallowed thickly.

"I've done something terrible….what if others saw...What will they think of me?" Pearl cried softly. Rose walked up behind her, wrapping her arms around her friend and hugging her tight.

" _Well I think you're pretty great._ " she stated. "Besides. You don't have to tell them. It will be our secret." She added after a pause.

Pearl said nothing. Tears poured silently down her face as she re-lived the horror again and again. The pain of betraying both Pink and Rose still stung. But Rose's embrace and words eased it. Slowly she calmed down. It would be their secret… everything would be OK….

The two sat, overlooking the Earth they'd saved in silence. But their gazes turned to the sky as a pink Aurora Borealis lit the night, highlighting billions of stars. Rose moved to Pearl's side, standing close to her and Pearl leaned against her as the two gazed into the night sky. They were comforted by one another's company.

Indeed, it would be a long night. But the following day would shine bright.

 **Yay! Hope you guys enjoyed my little one-shot! Please review if you want to!**


End file.
